The Inu King
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Just like the Lion King. I've decided to write it in the Inuyasha version.
1. Presenting Inuyasha

**CHAPTER 1: PRESENTING INUYASHA**

The sun slowly rises; out in the Feudal era lives a king of the western Lands, and Inutaishou He always looks so proud of his kingdom. He even loves his wife, Izayoi, the queen. "This is one beautiful kingdom, my love." Izayoi said, looking beyond the mountains. "It sure is." Inutaishou replies holding her in his arms. Looking down her stomach, rubbing it a bit, "Our child will also love it too." He smiles. Izayoi is pregnant, just about 9 months. All of a sudden, Izayoi begins to fall to her knees. "Izayoi!" Inutaishou said as he helps her to a room inside of the castle. "The baby's coming, my love." She said weakly. Inutaishou manages to get Izayoi onto a futon. He gently lays her down. "Sire, should I let the creatures to let them know about the youngster being born?" Said a little flea demon, "Myoga, go and hurry." Inutaishou instructed as the flea jumps onto a black raven and flew away. Izayoi, still in pain begins to shake a little. "My…dearest…" She said weakly, but Inutaishou was able to hear her. A couple of servants enter the room, "Your Majesty we need to help your mate to give birth." She said to him. He nodded, sitting down by Izayoi, holding her hand, not to hurt her with his claws on his hands.

A few hours later, outside of the castle, hundreds of creatures are in front of the castle entrance, but don't attend to enter. Back inside, a cry was made, "it's a boy!" The maids said to the new parents. The maids gently clean him up, and wrapped him in a piece of cloth, big enough to cover him. They give the newborn to Izayoi and Inutaishou. "What are we going to name him?" Izayoi asks. Inutaishou holds his chin thinking, "Inuyasha." He said to her. She nodded smiling, looking back at their son. "Your majesty, you have a visitor." The maid said to him. "You may bring him in." Inutaishou said. The maid bows and leaves. An old man comes in, when a long hammer in his right hand enters. "Totosai, hello my friend." Inutaishou said gladly, seeing him again. "Master Inutaishou, Lady Izayoi. I've come to give you these." Totosai said handing a sword in a black sheath with a red band wrapped the top of it. "What is it?" Izayoi asks. "This is the Tetsusaiga, and this here is the Tenseiga." He answers with the other sword in a black sheath with a blue band wrapped around the top of it. "The Tetsusaiga is the sword to kill 100 demon in one swing, while the Tenseiga saves 100 creatures in on swing. Think of the Ying Yan Swords." Totosai comes to Izayoi and Inuyasha. Inuyasha opens his eyes, which are golden yellow. He smiles to the old man. Totosai smiles, and takes out a little necklace. The necklace was purple with white pointed beads. He puts it on around him, "Youngster this will protect you from harm, take good care of it." Totosai said as Izayoi gives Inuyasha to him. Totosai makes it to an opening of the castle but still be able to see the crowd. He raises Inuyasha to them, as the crowd cheered, knowing the baby was destined to be king of the western lands.


	2. Naraku

**CHAPTER 2: NARAKU**

Not far from the border of the land lays a person in white bamboo clothing, staring at the castle, "This isn't fair at all." He said coldly. "I'm going to make them dearly for what they did. One day I will…"

"What did I tell you not to gloat, Naraku?" said a voice that it was hard to find it. "Myoga seriously don't scare the crap out of me." Naraku said. Myoga hops in front of him, "I'm just here to let you know that King Inutaishou is on his way. So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Myoga said. Naraku takes a big stomp on the small flea demon; "I'll make sure he'll miss you for telling me that."

"Naraku." Said a male voice from behind. Naraku turns around and see it belongs to Inutaishou. "Release him, now." He said seriously. Naraku sighs and lifts his foot. "If it isn't my rival the king of the Western Lands. Sorry to step on that flea demon of yours." He chuckles. "Izayoi and I realized for you didn't come to Inuyasha's ceremony." Inutaishou said. Naraku looked back at him, "I just didn't get the invitation from you." He replies. "No kidding, since you're nothing but an outcast, you don't get those chances like everyone else do." Myoga said to him. "I'd rather be the next king, that is until that little half-demon was born." Naraku said staring at the flea. "That half-demon is my son, and the future king. Remember that Naraku." Inutaishou warned him. "Then I should practice my curtsy." He said sarcastically, and turns around. "How dare you turn your back on me, Naraku."? Inutaishou yells. "Oh no Inutaishou, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me, and walks away. Inutaishou jumps in front of him in seconds, "Is that a challenge?" Inutaishou barks at him. "Oh my, as if I'd challenge you. The strongest of them all." Naraku said to him. "It wouldn't hurt if you try, even though you'll be defeated anyway." Myoga said to him. "As I recall, I had that one chance, but it didn't helped me to become the next king at that time. It's not long until you're taking care of a half-demon who can possibly defeat me." Naraku said as he passed by leaving into the forest ahead of him.

"Your Majesty, you're not going to let him take over your lands. Are you?" Myoga said to him. "Not likely, Myoga. My duty is to protect my family, the lands, and my reputation. I won't let him get the last laugh." Inutaishou responses to him. "Maybe you should beat him immediately, so he wouldn't be a threat to us." Myoga said. "When that time comes, he's going to be dead before you know, Myoga." Inutaishou said as they head back to the castle.


	3. Roaming The Western Lands

**CHAPTER 3: ROAMING THE WESTERN LANDS**

That night, the gray clouds gather around the lands, and it begins to rain. Up in the mountains, is a cave. Deep inside is Totosai making a drawing on the wall. He draws a figure with the silver hair, and pointy ears on tops on. Mumbling, he picks up a bowl of red ink and laughs, "Inuyasha, you'll be a great king like your father.

A few years later, Inuyasha grew up to be a kid in a red kimono, and red hakama pants, with a cream white color undershirt under the kimono, with a red obi tied around his waist. His hair is silver down the bottom of his back, with two look liked pigtails on each side of the face down to the top of his chest. His bangs are over his forehead. His eyes are golden, like his father. He has two little fangs in his mouth, and claws on his hands. He runs to the edge of the castle viewing the western lands before the sunrise. He runs backs to his parents'," Dad, dad, we have to go get up." He cheered. Inutaishou and Izayoi are still asleep. "Your son is awake." Izayoi said still half asleep. "Before sun rises, his _your _son." Inutaishou replies. Inuyasha shakes Inutaishou a couple of times. Had enough of it he screams right into his ear, "You promised me. Now get up!" Inutaishou opens his eyes, "Okay, Okay. I'm up." He yawns, Izayoi follows suit. The trio comes outside; Inuyasha follows his father, while Izayoi patted him on the back, smiling at them.

The sun rises over the mountains, "Look, Inuyasha. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Inutaishou said. "Wow" Inuyasha said. "As a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Inuyasha, the sun set my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." Inutaishou resumes. "And this will be mine?" Inuyasha asks looking all over the area. "Everything." His father corrected. "What about that shadowy place?" Inuyasha asks as he points to it. "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Inuyasha." Inutaishou warned. "But I thought a king can do whatever they want." Inuyasha said. "There's more to be king than getting your way all the time." Inutaishou as they leave the castle.

Walking through the meadows, Inutaishou resumes his lecture, "Everything you see exist together in a delicate balance. As king we need to understand that balance, and respect the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping deer." Inuyasha looks confused, "But dad, do we hunt the deer?" Inutaishou leads him to a great view of the surrounding area, "yes Inuyasha, let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass, and the deer eat the grass. So we are connected to the great circle of life."

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." Said Myoga hopping onto a rock in front of Inuyasha, and Inutaishou. "Good Morning, Myoga." Inutaishou responses kindly. "My, look you, lord Inuyasha." Myoga said looking at the kid. "Your majesty, your son definitely looks like his mother, but still has your hair, eyes, fangs, and claws." Myoga complimented. "He sure does." Inutaishou picking Inuyasha into his arms. "Anything to report to me, Myoga?" Inutaishou asks. Myoga nods, "Plenty." Inutaishou puts Inuyasha down. While Myoga talks with Inutaishou, A little rabbit comes out of the ground in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiles trying to catch it. While Myoga keeps on talking, Inutaishou turns to Inuyasha, "What are you doing, son?" The rabbit jumps out of the way before Inuyasha catches it, "Pouncing." Inuyasha response rubbing his head. Inutaishou leans down to him "Let a pro show you how it's done." He grins. Myoga continues on talking, "Myoga would you turn around?" Inutaishou asks the flea. "Off course, sire." Myoga said turning around, "By the way what you doing?" He asks. Inuyasha response, "I'm gonna pounce on you." Myoga widen his eyes, "Sire you can't be serious…" Inutaishou gave him a glare, and twirls his fingers singling to turn around. "Stay low to the ground, don't make a sound, sneak up to him…" he whispers, "GO!" he said. Inuyasha pounces on Myoga, while Inutaishou laughs. Inuyasha gets off of Myoga, and walks to his father, "That's very good." Inutaishou said with a smirk. A mole demon comes out of the ground behind Myoga, "Sir, news from the underground." He said. Inutaishou was about to teach Inuyasha another move, "Sire, Naraku's demons are in the western lands." Inutaishou runs off, "Myoga, take Inuyasha home." He demands. "Dad, can on, let me go with you?" Inuyasha pleads. "No." Inutaishou said running to where Naraku's demons are. "I never get to go anywhere." He scoffs. "Oh young master, one day when you're king, you can kick those slobbering stupid poachers from dawn to dusk." Myoga assures him as they head back to the castle.


	4. Uncomfortable Bonds

**CHAPTER 4: UNCOMFTORABLE BONDS**

While inside the castle, Inuyasha wonders around the halls. When he was about to turn around the corner he bumps into a man with a scroll. "Oh sorry, I didn't know where I was going." Inuyasha said to the man. "It's okay, what about you though?" He asks. "Yeah. I'm Inuyasha the prince of the castle." Inuyasha introduced himself to the man. "Onigumo." He replies to him shaking hands. "Hey I wanna show this." Onigumo said as he unwraps the scroll. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks, as he looks a drawing of a map. "This is a map of the Eastern Lands. It's very dangerous though. I don't even wanna be there to begin with." Onigumo said to Inuyasha. "Then how come you got a map of it?" Inuyasha asks. "I managed to pull though, and I got a great memory of the area, and draw it to know where I was." Onigumo explains. "I have to go somewhere. If you need anything, I'll help." Onigumo said as he rolls up the scroll and heads down the hall.


	5. Afternoon Fun

**CHAPTER 5: AFTERNOON FUN**

Inuyasha thought, "Something's off with that man, I just can't put my claw on it though." He walks down the other way of the hallway. "But I've got to check out the Eastern Lands. I wonder if Kagome wants to go?" He said. He knows where Kagome is right now, knowing her scent of lavender towards the room. He enters the room. He finds his mother making something to eat. Kagome is sitting having lunch. With her is her mother, Ai. "Knock, Knock." Inuyasha said as he sits down. "Hello, Inuyasha. Want something eat?" Izayoi asks. "I'll some stew please." Inuyasha requested. Izayoi pulls out a bowl and pours her hams stew. Inuyasha loves his mother's cooking. Izayoi gives Inuyasha his bowl and a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks mom." Inuyasha said as he begins eating. Kagome has finished eating her rice, "How is it going, Inuyasha?" She asks. "Oh nothing, but I did heard about this place." Inuyasha replies. "So where is this place, my son?" Izayoi asks sitting by him. "It's the forest not far from here." Inuyasha lied between his teeth. "What's so great about the forest?" Kagome asks getting suspicious. "I'll show you when we get there." Inuyasha whispers. "Oh, um, mom can I go with Inuyasha?" Kagome asks her mother. "Hmm, what do you thing Izayoi?" Ai asks. "Well…" the kids give her the puppy eyes, "Please?" Izayoi sighs, "It's alright with me." Kids cheers, "But you have to take Myoga with you." The kids stopped, "NO, not Myoga. Mom we can take care of ourselves." Inuyasha reasons, but it wasn't enough. "Inuyasha, Kagome, you must supervision, until your father and I decide to let you know you don't need supervision." Izayoi said, "It's either stay here, or Myoga goes with you to the forest?" Inuyasha sighs in defeat, "Okay Kagome let's go get Myoga." He said as they head out the door. Making sure they're out of sight, "We'll get rid of him before I take you to somewhere else. Kagome nodded, not to say another word.

Myoga was in his room, sleeping. Inuyasha grins. "Hey Kagome wanna help me wake Myoga up?" Kagome smirks, "Yeah let's do it. First we need a bucket of cold water." Inuyasha smiles, " I love the way you think, Kagome." Inuyasha compliments, as Kagome blushes as little. They go into the cellar. The find a pile of buckets, and there was water by it. Inuyasha grabs one, and fills it up. "Let's go." Inuyasha said as Kagome follows him. They tip toed into Myoga's room, he's still asleep. "Kagome, make you slap him in the face, and I'll pour the bucket all of over him." He instructed. Kagome walks up to Myoga to make him sleep on his back. Inuyasha counted down with his fingers. When the last finger goes down, Kagome slap Myoga so far, she manages to get out of the way for Inuyasha to dump the water onto him. The kids laughed to hard. "What are you kids doing?" Myoga asks getting of the futon. "Sorry Myoga, we wanted you to come with us to the forest that's all. We wanted to wake you up in a special way." Kagome said giggling. "Why would I go to the forest with you two?" Myoga asks. "Because our moms wants to make sure you come along, if we were to go there alone." Inuyasha explains. "Alright, I'll go. But just one time." The kids jumped, "Yes. Let's go then." Kagome said as they left the castle

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga enter the forest. "I want you to make sure you're close to me at all times. You hear?" Myoga said as they continue on walking in the forest. "We will." Kagome replies innocently. Myoga was up in from of them, while the kids followed behind. "So where are _really _going?" Kagome asks silently. "The Eastern Lands." Inuyasha replies quietly. "Wow!" Kagome said. Inuyasha covers her mouth, "Shh, Myoga." Inuyasha said taking his hand out of her mouth. "How are going to get rid of him." Kagome asks. As they continue on talking about getting rid of Myoga, Myoga turns, "I can't believe how much you like each other so much, It's like spring has sprung already. Your parents will be proud of you for sure. Maybe betroth." Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "Be what?" Inuyasha asks. "What are you talking about, Myoga?" Kagome asks. "One you, getting married." Myoga said. The kids are giving shivers, "I can't she's my friend." Inuyasha said to him. "It'd be so weird as well." Kagome added. "Well that's too bad, It's a tradition, a generational event." Myoga explains. "When I'm king that'll be the firs thing to go." Inuyasha said. "Now as long as I'm around." Myoga said. "In that case, you're fired." Inuyasha said back. "Hmm nice try. But only the king can do that." Myoga said. "We'll he's the future king." Kagome said to the flea. "That's right you have to do what I tell you." Inuyasha said. "Not yet, I don't and with an attitude like, you becoming a pathetic king indeed." Myoga said with a glare. "Humph, not the way I see it." Inuyasha replies with a smirk on his face.

All of sudden a powder comes out of nowhere. "See you later, Myoga. You're of to the Eastern Lands." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome run off. "Wait…a. …Minute…Inuyasha…Kagome?" With on last breathe, Myoga pass out


	6. The Eastern Lands

**CHAPTER 6: THE EASTERN LANDS**

As they reach the border, they keep on laughing. "All it worked." Inuyasha said as they stop. "We sure did lost him." Kagome added. "I'm a genius." He said proudly. "Hey genius, it was _my _idea." Kagome corrected him. "Yeah, but I pulled it off." He responded with a smirk. "With me." Kagome smirks back. "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said back, getting low to the ground, pounced on her, but Kagome flipped him onto his back, "pinned ya." Inuyasha pushes her aside gently, but got low back down, as Kagome walked away. He pounces her again making the tumble down a dirty land, but Kagome flipped onto his back, "Pinned ya again." She replies.

A geyser spits out scaring them. As they look around. They carefully walked up a hill ahead, "This is it, we made it." Inuyasha said. They get onto of the hill, and see a scary view of the land, that looks like it's a wasteland. "It's really creepy." Kagome said to him. "Isn't it great?" Inuyasha asks. "We could get in big trouble said. "I know ha." Inuyasha replies. "I wonder if there are corpses there." Kagome asks as they head down the hill to adventure more. "Come let's check it out." Inuyasha as they got stop by Myoga. "The only check you're getting is to get out of here, Inuyasha." Myoga said. "We're beyond the our borders as well." Inuyasha shakes his head, "Look, little Myoga is terrified." Myoga pointed his finger to Inuyasha, "I'm just as big as you, mister. We're in danger as it is." He finishes. Inuyasha walks pass him, "Danger huh. I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger. Ha ha ha." He gloated. A heard of laughter came from behind. Inuyasha jumps out of the way. In the cave came out three demons that looks like humans. The first was a woman in a magenta kimono, with her hair up in a bun with a feather. The second was a little girl mostly in white clothing, white hair, with black eyes, and a mirror in her hands. The last was another kid, in like pink clothes, with pink hair to his shoulder, and pink eyes. "Kanna, could you tell us what we have here?" The tall woman asks. "I'm not really Kagura, let's ask Hakudoshi." Kanna response as they all chuckle, coming closer, "Well, we got a trio of trespassers." Hakudoshi said. "We just made a wrong turn while exploring. We might as well leave." Myoga said weakly. "No you don't. You must be Inutaishou's little stooge." Kagura said to him. "I ma'am am the his most trusted friend mojo dobo." He offended. "And that makes you…"Hakudoshi said, "The future king." Inuyasha said back. "You must know what we do to kings when they leave their kingdoms." Kanna said. "You can't do anything to me." Inuyasha glared. "Techinqually they can, we're on _their _land." Myoga corrected him. "Myoga, you told me that they were just stupid slobbering stupid poachers." Inuyasha whispered. "Who are you calling stupid?" Kagura said. "I say we better kill them now." Kanna said. "Let's think of ideas here." Hakudoshi offers.

Without making a sound, "Let's go." Inuyasha whispers. They run deeper into the Eastern Lands. "Kagura…." Kanna said. "Not now, Kanna." Kagura said. "Kagura look." Kanna said again. "WHAT!" Kagura yells. Kanna shows the trio running in her mirror. "After them!" Kagura said as they get onto he feather. The trio keeps on running. The demons got Myoga. "I hope we lost them. Where's Myoga? He was right here with us." Inuyasha asks. The demons tie down Myoga with rope. "I'm ready to swing him outta here." Hakudoshi smirked. "Wait don't!" Myoga pleads. Too late. He was flying in the air. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Inuyasha said. "Like _you_?" Kagura glared. "Uh-oh." Inuyasha said, "Run Kagome!" He said as they keep on running until they ran into a dead end in a ravine. "Does the puppy want to fetch?" Inuyasha stood in front in front Kagome. "I'll take you on." Inuyasha growls loud, weakly though. The demons laugh, "That's all you got? Come on. Give us what you got." Hakudoshi chuckles.

A loud barks echoes in the ravine. Demons look confused; believe it is Inuyasha who did that. All of sudden, Inutaishou comes down and pinned them all down. "Wait wait…" Kagura pleads. "SILENCE!" Inutaishou orders. "Calm down. We're so sorry." Hakudoshi said with fear in his eyes. "If you _ever _come near my son again?" Inutaishou demanded. "Oh no, we had no idea. Seriously." Kanna said to him. "Now get out before I kill you three!" Inutaishou growl. The three demons flee scared to death. Myoga gives him a nod. Unfortunately Inutaishou glares at him. "Dad I…" Inuyasha said, but cut off, "You deliberty disobeyed me!" Inutaishou yells at him. "Dad, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said sadly. "Let's go home." Inutaishou madly said as they leave. "I thought you really brave." Kagome said regretting going with him. Inuyasha just looked away. Little did they know, Naraku watched the whole thing.


	7. The Talk

**CHAPTER 7: THE TALK**

It was dusk, Inutaishou was in front of Myoga, Inuyasha and Kagome. "Myoga." Inutaishou said. Myoga comes to him, "yes master?" Myoga asks him. "Take Kagome home. I've a lesson to teach my son." Inutaishou said. Myoga nodded, racing to the kids, "Kagome, I'm taking you home…" He turns to Inuyasha," Inuyasha, good luck." Without another Myoga leads Kagome back to the castle. "Inuyasha!" Inutaishou said. Inuyasha turns around and walks to his father. He sits by his sit, feeling so ashamed of what he did. "Inuyasha, I am very disappointed in you." Inutaishou seriously said to him. "I know." Inuyasha said. "Not to mention, you put Kagome in danger." Inutaishou added. "I was trying to be brave like you." Inuyasha said looking up to him. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Inuyasha, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." He explains. "But you weren't scare of anything." Inuyasha replies. Inutaishou sighs, "I was today, because I though I was going lose you." He confesses. "I guess kings can get scared huh?" Inuyasha asks smiling a little. Inutaishou nodded. "But you know what?"

"What?" his father asks.

"I think those demons were even more scared than you." Inuyasha said. Inutaishou chuckles, "'cause nobody messes with your dad!" He said proudly as he grabs him, and giving him a nuggy. Inuyasha struggles to get out of his grip. Inutaishou ran out to the meadows, Inuyasha got on to him. "Dad, we're pals?" Inuyasha asks. "Of course." He smiles. "We'll already be together?" Inuyasha added. "Inuyasha I want to tell you what my father told me." Inutaishou said as they look at the stars. "The great dog demons are up there. If you ever feels, remember this my son, they'll be there to guide, as will I." They head back to the castle.


	8. Naraku's Plot

**CHAPTER 8: NARAKU'S PLOT**

Back in the Eastern Lands, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi were laying back, after getting seriously wounded by Inutaishou, "I'm not gonna be very happy when I'm heal." Kagura complained. Kanna comes to her side, "He's just too strong for us, Kagura." She said to her. "What are going to do? I don't think we'd stand a chance against him." Hakudoshi turns to them, "I believe it has to do something with those kids." He said. "He's at his peak when it comes to them when they're in trouble." He stated. "Man, if Naraku knew about this, we're screwed." He added.

"I was the one who did this entire plot." Naraku come out of the darkness of the cave. "How was it that you manage to get them to come to us?" Kanna asks him. "It's all about being in disguise. I disguise myself as a servant named Onigumo. I was holding this scroll, of the Eastern Lands. I bumped into Inuyasha, and he was curious of the scroll." Naraku explains to the three. "That's when I knew, that kids have a peak of curiousity that puts them in trouble. He asks his friend, Kagome in trouble as well. Then you guys just had to make sure they deserved of what they've done. If Myoga however got Inutaishou to save them, you would have succeeded."

Hakudoshi was thinking then spoke, "What about it? We failed, master." Naraku smirks, "this is just he beginning. We just had to find out what they're weakness is, and you did." Kanna looks confuse, "And what is the weakness?" Naraku turns around, "The thing is a dog's true nature, being very loyal to his family, and since his son was in danger, he risks his life just to save him." He explained. "So what do you have in store to kill them?" Kagura asks as she gets up. "I'm going to disguise as the servant, take Inuyasha a walk in the ravine," Naraku begins his plot. It turns out that all he ever wanted to end the rein of the Inu Family. "All I want you to do is to create an army of demons to attack." Naraku continues on with his plan.


	9. The Scheme into Action

**CHAPTER 9: SCEME INTO ACTION**

The next day, it was sunny. Onigumo was with Inuyasha going through the castle. "Onigumo, where are you going?" Inuyasha asks curiously. Onigumo took a minute, not too get carried away, "I was going to the ravine to map I out." Inuyasha comes up, "I wanna see. I wonder what it looks like too." Onigumo smiles, '_he's taking the bait.'_ He then turns toward the door. "I'm afraid not, Inuyasha. I can't let the prince to get into more trouble. Inutaishou told me what happened and I was worried as well." Inuyasha quickly looks up to him, "You know about that?" Onigumo innocently replies, "Inuyasha, everyone knows about it." Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "really?"

"Oh yes, lucky your father saved you. And just between us, you might want to work on that barking of yours." He offers. Inuyasha nodded. Onigumo leaves the castle. Inuyasha's curiosity gets the better of him. He didn't want to miss all the action. So he sneaks out of the castle, not far from behind Onigumo, but just to make sure he wasn't noticed.

Onigumo arrives at the ravine, looking around the area. "This will do." He said as he transforms back into his real form. He runs up the cliffs on the walls. Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi are waiting for him on top of him. "Where is he?" Kagura asks irritated tapping her foot. In front of them is a herd of demons all over the area. "He'll be here, just be patient." Kanna informs her. All of a sudden Naraku comes up, "He's coming. Get into position you guys." Naraku said as he looks down the ravine. Inuyasha enters the ravine. "Hmm I wonder where he is now?" He asks himself as he looks around. He finds a rock and sits on it. '_How is it that he knows about the incident in the Eastern Lands?' _He thought resting his hands on his hands. A little lizard come out of the hole below him. Inuyasha, taking Onigumo's advice starts barking at it, trying make him run away. He barks so loud it scared it, and the bark echoes all over.

All of sudden, a rumble comes. As the pebbles flicker around of the pounding of the ground, Inuyasha looks up and sees the demon begin to run down the cliff, towards him. Inuyasha runs deeper and deeper into the ravine. "I'm going be in so much trouble when I get home." He said as he keeps on running.

Myoga on Inutaishou's back spots something, "Your majesty, something's going on with your demons." Inutaishou looks at it careful, "That's odd, Myoga."

"Sire! Sire!" Yells Onigumo. Inutaishou turns to him, "What is it, Onigumo?" Onigumo pants, "There's a stampede in the ravine. Inuyasha's down there." Inutaishou gasps, "Inuyasha? No!" Inutaishou and Onigumo start running back to the ravine. Inuyasha finds a tree up ahead and climbs it high. Inuyasha is hanging hoping the stampede will subside. Inutaishou transforms into his dog form and goes on ahead. He gets on the edge looking over the stampede. He spots his son, "Inuyasha, Hang in there. I'm coming." He runs into the stampede. Myoga is with Onigumo panicking, "I have to go look for help." Onigumo shakes his head. "Sorry Myoga, I can't let you tell anyone about this." Onigumo said walking on the edge looking over. "Inutaishou, you're going to see what I'm doing to you and your son."

Inutaishou jumps up and gets Inuyasha onto his back. "Inuyasha, I've got you." He said. He find a cliff low enough to climb on, He puts Inuyasha on it. He is suddenly been pulled back into the stampede. "Dad!" Inuyasha yells as he looks for his father. A flash of light pops out and it clawed onto the rocky ledge. Struggling to get to higher up the wall. Inuyasha goes finds a path to help him. Inutaishou finds Onigumo, "Onigumo, help me!" He pleads. Onigumo steps onto his hand, revealing who he is, "Naraku…How dare you." Inutaishou yells at him. How foolish can Inutaishou be? He never knew that Onigumo was Naraku all along. "Long live the king." Naraku chuckles as he throws Inutaishou off the cliff. Hearing his screaming, Inuyasha turns around and sees his father falling. "NO!" Inuyasha runs back down to the ravine, as the stampede faded.


	10. The King is Dead

**CHAPTER 10: THE KING IS DEAD**

Inuyasha is in a dusty area, coughs, "Dad!" he call echoes hoping he can get his response. He hears a rattling sound. It was just a stray demon, running on its own. As it faded into the dust, Inuyasha spots a figure. Taking a closer look, Inuyasha's eyes widen, "No…" he whispers as he runs to the figure. He sees his dad laying on the ground. "Inuyasha's eyes begin to fill with tears. "dad, you need to get up." He pleas, but nothing. "We have to go home." He pleas again, but still nothing. He tugs his arms trying to get him home. "HELP!" he scream as the echoes go throughout the ravine. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" He begins to cry, he has been told that men don't cry. But he cried. "Dad, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said as he lays by his dad's body.

Onigumo comes through the dust. "What happened, Inuyasha?" Onigumo asks. Inuyasha jumps a little, "There were demons and he tried to save. It was accident. I didn't mean it to happen." He sobs. Onigumo holds his shoulder softly. "I know it wasn't your fault. He _did _save you, but he didn't know that he was going to be killed in the process. If this didn't happen, he'd still be alive." Inuyasha looks back to him, "What will your mother think?" Inuyasha sniffles, "What am I going to do?" Onigumo let's his arm come off, "It's best for you to run away, and never return." With no arguments, Inuyasha runs deeper into the ravine.

Onigumo transforms into his true form, as his servants approach behind, "Kill him." The three go after Inuyasha. Inuyasha comes to a dead end. He turns around seeing the three that he protected Kagome from in the Eastern Lands. Inuyasha runs up as fast as he can up the walls. Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi are riding her feather. "Dance of Blades" Kagura shouts are blades of winds missed Inuyasha. He sees an opening in the wall just for him to get through. "Stop, Kagura." Hakudoshi said as they approach the small opening. "If we go in there, there's no way in hell, Inuyasha will come back." Kagura nodded, "Remember this Inuyasha; if you ever come back, we'll kill ya." As they leave to get back to the castle.

That night back at the castle, Onigumo gives the tragic to Izayoi, and is deeply so ashamed of what happened, "Since there's no more male relatives in the family, what are you going to do?" Izayoi weeps for the lost her husband and son. "I'm afraid that I have great experience of the royal ways, my lady." Onigumo said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Well there's sense of arguing, I guess I have to make you the king of the Western Lands." Izayoi said. 'Exactly' Onigumo grins. Izayoi leads him to the thrown room.

Meanwhile Kagome follows them, "Something's not right with this guy." She quietly said to herself. "I've got to go find help." She sneaks out the back of the castle, and runs away. "Kagome." A voice said. She turns around and sees her mother. "Kagome, I know well. Just be careful." She said giving her a hug. "And I believe that Inuyasha _is _alive. Go find him." She added. Kagome cries a little but ends it. "I will, mom. I promise." Kagome runs off.

Totosai is in hut, it was the middle of the night. Still depress of his master. He goes to the wall where the picture of Inuyasha and smurgs it, making it hard to see now. "Inuyasha, Master Inutaishou. Rest in Piece." He walks away from it.


	11. A New Life

**CHAPTER 11: A NEW LIFE**

It's been three days since Inuyasha has ran away from the Western Lands. He doesn't even know where he is now. All he can find himself was in an area that he doesn't know of. His stomach begins to growl, "I'll have to get something eat." He walks around sniffing to find something. He picks up a scent and follows it. To make sure he doesn't get caught, he spots four figures inside of a hut. One figure was a man in black and purple robes, and has a staff behind him, with a cloth covering his right hands with beads around it. The second figure was a kid with reddish orange hair in a high ponytail, he has green eyes, has a poofy tail behind him. The third one is a woman in a pink kimono with a green skirt wrapped around her waist. Behind was a giant boomerang looking weapon, she has her long brown hair in a low ponytail. And the forth figure was a small yellow cat demon, with big red eyes, and black markings on her legs, and two tails. In the middle was some fish over a fish.

The cat begins to growls, "What is it, Kirara?" The girl asks. The cat runs out of the hut and transforms into a big sabre-tooth feline with fangs coming out of her mouth. Kirara runs toward Inuyasha, and pounces on him. "Please don't me." Inuyasha pleads. The girl looks over what Kirara has pinned down. "Kirara, wait a minute." Kirara nods and lets go of Inuyasha. "Sango, what's going on?" the kid asks as he and the man approaches them. "Kirara found this boy." Sango answers to them. "I haven't seen him before." The kid said before, looking closely at Inuyasha. "Whatever you do, spare me." Inuyasha pleads again, not wanted to get hurt any further. "It's okay, Kirara won't kill you." The kid said siting by him. "What's you name?" Inuyasha sits up a little, "I'm Inuyasha." He introduces himself to them. "My name is Shippo. This girl over here is Sango, the demon slayer, and the man is Miroku, a monk. And this is Kirara, Sango's pet cat." Shippo said to him. Sango kneels down. "You didn't had anything to eat in days, Would like to have some fish?" Inuyasha nods.

After the meal, Inuyasha gets along with them. "So what happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks. Inuyasha looks towards them, finishing his fifth fish. "It's better left unsaid. It's too terrible to talk about it." Inuyasha frowns. "Is there anything we can do about it?" Sango asks. Inuyasha looks down, "Not at the moment." Shippo comes to him, "Maybe it's best to leave it all behind, and just move on."

"Really?" Inuyasha asks rising an eyebrow. "Shippo has a point there. It's best to move on with your life, and put the past behind." Miroku explains the statement. Inuyasha rises up to their advice. It's best to leave it all behind and let it go. "I don't know where I should start my new life." Inuyasha asks. Shippo replies, "You can stay with us." Inuyasha looks so unsure to see if he can take the offer. His mind is made up, "Alright." And so from now on Inuyasha starts his new life with his new companains.


	12. Remembering Father

**CHAPTER 14: REMEMBERING FATHER**

About 15 years later, Inuyasha has grown into a grown man as well Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo have grown up as well. Their lives have been peaceful, and everything. One night they come out onto meadow areas. They all lay on the grass looking at the stars. "I wonder what stars are all about?" Shippo asks the others. "People use the stars to help guide their travels." Miroku said. "I thought that they're be show us what we really are." Shippo said looking. "I've heard that stars tell stories through the lifetimes." Sango added her ways of the stars. All the stars have different designs and everything. "What do you believe the stars are for, Inuyasha?" Shippo asks. "I don't really know for myself." Inuyasha replies lying throw his teeth. "We told you ours, so it's best for you to share yours." Miroku asks. Inuyasha sighs, "Alright, I've heard that the great dog demons are up there. Watching over us." Shippo asks, "Why on earth would be dog be the greatest of them all?" Shippo laughs, and everyone else laugh. Inuyasha ashamed of what he said walks away. "I didn't mean what I said." Shippo said looking at Inuyasha, who is still walking. "Shippo, you should apologize to him, in the morning." Sango seriously said to him. "Shippo it's best not to insult someone heritage." Inuyasha comes to a ledge of weeds. He sighs and just lays there fast asleep, as the wind carries his scent.

Meanwhile, back at the Western Lands, the once beautiful area as now become nothing more than a wasteland. Onigumo is relaxing in the thrown room. Myoga is in a tiny cage. "Sire, I need to use the bathroom." Myoga requested trying to get out. "I don't think so, Myoga. If you do, you'll just run away. And I won't allow that." Onigumo reverts himself back into his true form, Naraku. "Hey boss!" Naraku groans, "What is it now?" Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kanna come in, "We have to get the guards to go gather more food." Kagura complains. "Guys, I know that, you must go off the lands to get more." Naraku instructed pointing way beyond the land is. "We can't go there. There isn't any food there either." Hakudoshi replies. "Then eat Myoga." Naraku offenses. "Myoga won't be enough for any of us Naraku." Kanna said to him. "You're supposed to looking over us, and now look at this land. It's nothing but a dump." Kagura said. "I'm doing everything I can. Now get out!" Naraku demands. The three incarnations leaves the thrown room, looking back with glares on their faces.

Totosai is in his cave, just making another sword, as usual. Until a high wind picks up and enters the cave. "Oh that's freezing." He said, his eyes widen, "This scent is familiar." He sniffs it. "It's Inuyasha. He's alive!" Totosai happily said. He goes to the wall where the smerged drawing is. He adds a little black in and puts it on Inuyasha's left side of his waist, like a sword. "It is time." Totosai said, grabbing his huge hammer, and gets onto his bull demon, Momo.


	13. Inuyasha And Kagome Reunited

**CHAPTER 15: INUYASHA AND KAGOME REUNITED**

It was a nice day relaxing in the warmth sun. Inuyasha was on his own getting something to eat. He hopped branch to branch still browsing the area for something. "There's got to be something. But what though?" Inuyasha mumbles under his teeth. He takes a sniff around, and picks up on, "Oh yeah, I've got myself a winner." He smirks following the scent of his prey. He stops on a branch and spots a deer. Just when he about to jump off the branch he picks up another scent, "Where's this one coming from?" He asks looking around, nothing. Just him and his prey. The deep hears something, it runs. Inuyasha was surprised to see its prey getting away.

All of a sudden a young girl who looks in her late teens runs out of nowhere and takes the deer. "Hey that's my prey. Go get your own." Inuyasha yells at the girl. The girl turns around to face him. She had long raven black hair to her mid back, chocolate brown ears, and two black fuzzy ears on top of her head, like Inuyasha does. "Who are you to interfere with my kill?" The girl snarls. 'This girl looks familiar.' Inuyasha though as he stares at the girl. The girl looks straight into his eye, "Inu…Inuyasha?" She asks as her eyes widen. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" The girl smilingly shook her head, "Inuyasha, it's me Kagome." Inuyasha's heart missed a beat hearing that name. "Kagome?" Kagome nods to prove to him that it is really her. Inuyasha runs to her and hugs her. "Oh, Kagome. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back at the Western Lands." Inuyasha said as they pulled away. "Inuyasha, it's horrible." Kagome cries in his arms. Inuyasha picks her bridal style and heads back to the hut.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are sitting by the fire in the hut they stayed in waiting for Inuyasha to bring in the meal. "I wonder what's taking him so long?" Shippo complained. It's been an hour since Inuyasha left. "It's take a while for him to find something to eat. Just be patient." Miroku said taking a sip of his tea. "Miroku's right. Inuyasha does take a long time to bring home the bacon." Sango jokes while petting Kirara on her lap.

They hear two people talking that was coming from outside. " What's with all the ruckous is going on out there?" Shippo asks going to the opening of the hut. The rest follow suit. "Look, Inuyasha has someone with him." Miroku said seeing Inuyasha and Kagome coming to view. "I wonder who that girl is?" Sango asks. "Beats me. I haven't seen her before." Miroku said. "I wonder if she'll…." He gets hit on the head with Sango's weapon. "Don't even start, Miroku." She said. Inuyasha comes up to them. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Kagome." He introduces them to her. "Hello there." Kagome said. "Hi, I'm Shippo." Shippo bows to her. "My name is Miroku, I'm a monk." Miroku said waving to her. " And I'm Sango, and this her is Kirara." Said Sango, with Kirara in her hands. Kagome comes up to Kirara. "My aren't just the most adorable kitty." Kagome compliments the kitten scratching her ears. Kirara purrs the scratch. "Inuyasha, where did she come from?" Miroku asks him. "She's from my clan." Inuyasha answers. "From the Western Lands." Kagome adds it specifically. "Wait you two are from the Western Lands?" Shippo surprisingly asks the two. "I'll explain everything inside." Inuyasha said as they go into the hut.

Kagome looks a little sad. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "It's nothing. But something terrible happened in the Western Lands." Kagome looks to everyone. "Go on." Miroku said. "It all started when Onigumo announced that you and your father where dead." She started. "He told us all that your death was from a stampede." She turns to him. "And then he announced that he's the only one with the royal experience, that he became King of the Western Lands." Inuyasha feels guilty. "It should be you, Inuyasha. The king." The rest of the group gasp. "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell us that you're the heir of the king?" Sango asks. "The thing is that I've lost interest of becoming the king. Maybe I was, but it was a long time ago." Inuyasha responses. "I guess that's why you feel too depressed to talk about when we found you." Miroku said. "Look, I feel guilty for what I did, and that's why I didn't wanted to talk about it." Inuyasha defended himself of what happened. Kagome stood up, and walks out. "What's got into her? She seems so thrilled to see you again. Now she seems so upset." Shippo said sadly. Inuyasha goes out after her.


	14. Love

**CHAPTER 16: LOVE**

After her departure from the hut, it was close to night. Kagome goes into the forest, and jumps onto a tree. "Why can't he just understand for what happens? I just want him to see it. For his mother misses him deeply." She sobs a little with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha picks up her scent of salt, and her lavender and berry, "Kagome…" He keeps on running, and hears her crying. He finds her up in the tree where she's sitting. He feels guilty what he said to her. He jumps up to the branch. Kagome notices him sitting by her, looks away. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." Inuyasha confesses. "I should've thought this threw." He puts his arm around her waist. "Inuyasha, ever since Onigumo told the news. I had a hunch that you were still alive." Kagome said rest her head on his shoulder. "And your mother misses both you and your father. But she can't take the thrown, since it's has to be a male to take it." She added. Inuyasha lays his head on hers. Inuyasha grasps hold of her, and jumps down to the ground.

Meanwhile back in the hut, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo discuss about Inuyasha and Kagome. "I think they're falling in love." Miroku said with a smirk. "I agree. I mean, they having seen each other for 15 years. It's destiny." Sango adds. "I knew for sure it was for them to be together. So it's best to leave them along." Shippo said crossing his arms nodding.

Kagome blushes as she runs, "Catch me if you can." She laughs. Inuyasha shakes his, smirks as she runs goes after her, "Oh, I'll catch you for sure." They continue on running, until Kagome gets tired out. She looks back, and she sees nothing, "I thought he was behind me." She said confused. "Nope, I'm ahead of you." Inuyasha said. Kagome is shocked to hear that. She just laughs. She then starts running. Inuyasha chuckles, "You're going to be mine." He runs after her again. Kagome finds a waterfall ahead. She finds a cave nearby. 'That'll do." She goes in it and hides. "I hope he doesn't find me." She sits panting from running. Inuyasha comes to the front of the waterfall. He sniffs, in hopes to find her, "Damn the mist has hid her scent." Inuyasha looks around, and sees a cave behind the waterfall. "I wonder where Kagome would be?" he asks playfully. He takes off his haorai. He sneaks into the cave, and sees her behind the rock. Kagome feels that someone is behind her. As she turns around, Inuyasha pounces on her. He picks her up and jump into the water. It was a little cold, but they didn't care.

Kagome comes up to the side of the pool, and sits on the rocks. Inuyasha comes up and sits next to her. "Looks like I caught you." He said to her. Kagome looks away, blushing. She begins to shiver a little because of the cold air. Inuyasha reaches over, and wraps Kagome in it. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She said resting her head on his chest. Inuyasha embraces her in his arms, "I missed you so much." She said so much, Inuyasha." She snuggles in his arms. Inuyasha smiles, wit his eyes so soft to her, "I've missed you too, Kagome." He said taking her chin to make her look into his golden eyes. "Not to mention, I love you, Inuyasha." She confesses with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha wipes her tears gently off, "I love you too, Kagome." Without another second, they kiss passionately.


	15. Taking Father's Guide

**CHAPTER 17: TAKING FATHER'S GUIDE**

Later that night, Inuyasha has Kagome in his arms looking at the stars above the. "I bet you like this place." He said. Kagome nods, "it's amazing for sure. But the Western Lands are nothing more than a wasteland." She adds sighing. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" Inuyasha asks her. "Inuyasha, Onigumo has demons taking over the lands. There's no food, no water. Everyone is going to die because of it." She said. "I just wish that incident didn't happen." Inuyasha stands up, "Kagome there's nothing I can do." He said sternly. "I know there's nothing for me to convince you to go back." Kagome said as sits up. "But I found out, you're not the Inuyasha remember." She said truthfully. Inuyasha turns around to her, "Listen to me, I've forgotten who I really was. There _is _nothing I can do." He said. "It's your responsibility to fix what you mistakenly did in you past. "I understand that you need to think this threw. I'll leave then." She starts walking away.

Inuyasha sighs and grabs her wrist, "Kagome, please. I don't like it when you leave me behind. It looks like you're turning your back on me, and I can't accept that." Kagome turns around and hugs him, "If only your father was here, Inuyasha. He'd know what to do."

"She's right." A voice said. Inuyasha protectively holds her, "Who's there?" Inuyasha demanding. It was Totosai. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha demands again. "I'm Totosai, a swordsmith. It's been a long time, Inuyasha." He said. "How is it that you know me?" Inuyasha asks. Totosai chuckles, "Inuyasha, the last time we met, you were just a pup." Kagome looks at Inuyasha, "You know him?" She asks. "I don't have the slightest clue who he is, Kagome. But _he_ does know me." Totosai comes up to them, "The thing is Inuyasha, is that your Inutaishou's son." Inuyasha gasps, "You know my father?" He asks. "I do. I can take you to a place where you can speak to him, even if he is dead." Totosai leads them to forest.

They come to a reflective pool in a huge meadow. Totosai stops them. "Over here, Inuyasha." He said. Inuyasha turns to Kagome, "Wait here." He said, as she nods. As Kagome watches the two, Totosai points to the water, "Look into the water." He informs. Inuyasha looks down, "It's my reflection." He said sadly hoping to see his father. "Look harder." Totosai said pointing to water again. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and looks again. As he looks the water begin change his reflection, and then the reflection turns into his father. A soft rumbling appears. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha hears a voice. "Father?" He looks up into the sky. There were clouds gathering. And all of a sudden Inutaishou's spirit appears. "Inuyasha, you have forgotten me." He said. "No, how could I?" Inuyasha asks. "You have forgotten who you are, and forgotten me. Look inside yourself Inuyasha. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the right path." Inutaishou informs his son. Inuyasha asks him, "How can I go back. I'm not who I used to be." Inuyasha sadly said to him. "Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. When you get back to the castle use the swords. The Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga to help you achieve the throne." He voice echoes, as he fades away within the clouds. Inuyasha yells, "Don't leave me. Father!" It was no use.

Kagome runs to him, "Are you okay." Inuyasha turns to her. "Yeah. You _were _right all along. I regret for not believing you. I'm sorry." He hugs her. "Now do you understand now, Inuyasha?" Totosai said coming to them. "Inutaishou wanted you to know that you have to follow your destiny to become the right king of the Western Lands." He states. "What about the swords he said the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga? I'm going have to use them to face Onigumo and assume the throne." Inuyasha said looking toward the way back to where he belongs. "The Tetsusaiga is the sword to kill 100 demons, while the Tenseiga saves them. Both with a single sweep." Totosai said explaining the swords to Inuyasha. "Totosai, go find my friends. I know there's going to be a battle ahead. Let them know I'm going to need their help with this." Inuyasha informs them. HE then turns to Kagome, "Kagome, I need to be sure that you show me what exactly to my kingdom." Kagome nods. Totosai goes where Inuyasha's friends are, while Inuyasha and Kagome go back to the Western Lands.


	16. Inuyasha Returns

**CHAPTER 16: INUYASHA RETURNS**

The following morning, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are asleep. Totosai comes up to the hut, and knock on the side of the wall. Miroku wakes up to the knocking sound. "May I help you?" Miroku asks him. "I'm Totosai. I'm here to let you know that Inuyasha needs your help to take back his kingdom." He informs the monk. "Miroku, who's that?" Sango asks. "This Totosai person told me that Inuyasha needs our help to take back his kingdom." Miroku answers. "I'm tired off being here in this hut. I think it's best to move somewhere else." Shippo complains about the hut they've stayed in for years. "I agree. Totosai, can you lead us to the Western Lands?" Miroku requested. "Yes, But I must warn you this. The battle will be difficult to be won." Totosai warns them. "We'll do our best to help Inuyasha." Sango said. "Okay. Get ready you guys." Totosai said as he waits outside. A few minutes later everyone gather their belongs and head toward to the Western Lands.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran at top speed as much as their legs carried them. It took them three days to get back to the Western Lands. As the area comes to view Inuyasha shockingly gasps of what lies ahead of him. "I can't believe this." Inuyasha said looking around. "Onigumo has really devastated the land, Inuyasha. His demon took over every inch of the land." Kagome said. Inuyasha finds his castle is still in tact. "At lease my home isn't destroyed." Kagome looks to it as well, "What about the swords? You have to use them." Inuyasha puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure of that. That Onigumo will regret taking my Kingdom!" He said. "Inuyasha, Kagome!" A voice calls. They turn around and see it's their friends. "Oh man. This is horrible." Sango said. "I must say this is going very difficult to get in." Miroku said. "We'll have to think a way to get into the castle without getting caught." Inuyasha said. As they look ahead, they run to the castle.

As they approach the castle, there were demons, Naraku's demon to be percise. They hid behind a dead log. "How do we plan to pass them?" Shippo whispers. "I believe the best way to do it is to make us invisible." Inuyasha said. "What? Me? Why me?" Shippo cried. Kagome hugs him, "Shippo you have the power to make illusions. I believe in you Shippo. "okay then." Shippo nervously said. He grabs 6 leaves and puts them on their heads. They became invisible, "This is spell will last 10 minutes. We need to get to the castle fast." Shippo informs them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got onto Kirara's back as she flies over the demons. Inuyasha and Kagome tip toed around them not, to alert them quickly. They pass the gate and they hid behind a dead log. "Kagome, make sure you keep the women in the castle safe. I'm going after Onigumo." Inuyasha said as they split.


	17. Confessions

**CHAPTER 17: CONFESSIONS**

At the castle, Onigumo screams, "Izayoi!" Inuyasha manages to slip through the demons in the castle. He sees his mother in worn out clothes, more like a servant instead of the lady of the castle. "mom…" He whispers as Izayoi walks into the room where Onigumo is sitting, she bows, "Yes. What is it Onigumo?" Onigumo just glares at her, "What is going on here? Why isn't there anything to eat?" Izayoi raises her head, 'It's because there isn't food around the Western Lands. We need to go somewhere else to get it." She explains the situation. "We're not going anywhere." Onigumo yells. "You have no right to even be a King. My husband was _way _better…" Onigumo cuts her off, throwing her to the side of the wall of the room. "I'm 10 times King Inutaishou was!" A loud thunder and flash of lightning gets his attention. In the shadow was Inuyasha snarling at him. Onigumo is shocked to see, "Inutaishou, you're supposed to be dead." He said. Inuyasha runs to his mother. Izayoi moans, "Inutaishou?" Inuyasha shakes his head, "No it's me." Izayoi widens her eyes, "Inuyasha you're alive? How can that be?" She asks confusingly. "It doesn't matter, I'm home." Inuyasha smiles as he hugs her.

Onigumo comes to his senses, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, I'm a little surprised to see you…alive." He said glaring at his three incarnations. The three gulps and ran back. " Inuyasha was angry, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." He growls. Onigumo steps back, "Inuyasha you must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom." Inuyasha cuts him, "Are no longer than yours. Step down now!" Inuyasha demands. Onigumo nervously laugh, "I would naturally. However there is one little problem. You see them." He points outside of the door. A lot of demons snarl at them. "They believe I'm king." Onigumo finishes. "Not likely Onigumo. Inuyasha is the right one to rule. Not you." Kagome said seriously to him. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara come in with her. "Ah I see, that you have a demon slayer, a monk, a neko demon, and a fox demon. I do recall we've met before." Onigumo smirks at them. "This is between you and me Onigumo." Inuyasha yells at him. "Inuyasha, did your friends ever tell you what happened to them before they met you? No. We'll start with the monk." Onigumo said looking at Miroku. "Onigumo, What do you have to do with me?" Miroku demands. "Ah monk, as I recall it was your grandfather who I places a curse on his right hand." Miroku widens his eyes what Onigumo explains. "And Demon Slayer, when you were at the castle with your father, brother, and other slayers, I was the one who controlled your brother to kill your comrades." Sango grasps, "No…" Inuyasha looks to them. "And you, Inuyasha do you assume it was a coincidence for you to witness your father's death." Onigumo said to him directly. "What are you trying to prove here, Onigumo?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm asking do you know who was responsible for Inutaishou's death?" Onigumo asks, making it understandable for him. Inuyasha sighs, "It's me." Izayoi comes up to him, "Please tell me it's not true." Inuyasha looks down, "it's true." Onigumo yells, "As you can see, he's a murderer." Inuyasha looks back at Onigumo, "It was an accident." Onigumo circles around him. "If it weren't for you, Inutaishou would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No" Inuyasha answers quickly.

"Then you're guilty." Onigumo said back to him.

"No, I'm not a murder." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha you're in trouble again. Unfortunately your father isn't here to save, and now everyone knows why." As Onigumo approaches him, making him walk backwards. Inuyasha slips off and grabs holds a stone wall of the castle. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cries. A lightning strikes the ground creating wild fire around. "I must say, this is familiar. Let me think hmm." Onigumo said as Inuyasha struggles to hang on. "Now I remember. This is just the way your father before he died." Onigumo chuckles as he grabs Inuyasha's wrists. "Here's my little secret." Onigumo changes into Naraku, "I killed Inutaishou." He whispers into Inuyasha ear. Inuyasha screams and jumps onto. "MURDERE!" Inuyasha tells everyone. "Naraku!" Miroku yells seeing what Onigumo really is. "It turns out the Onigumo is actually Naraku." Inuyasha pins him down. "Inuyasha have mercy." Naraku pleads. "Tell them the truth!" Inuyasha commands the fallen man. "No." Naraku answers. Inuyasha chokes him, "I did it." Naraku whispers. "Now tell them!" Inuyasha yells. "I killed Inutaishou." Naraku finally confessing the truth to the people.


	18. Battle For The Thrown

**CHAPTER 18: BATTLE FOR THE THROWN**

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara get into a battle. The demons go onto Inuyasha, and helped Naraku make his escape. Inuyasha yells, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." He said as he slashes the demons on him. Sango throws her boomerang weapon, "Hiraikotsu." As her weapon cuts the demons. "Fox Fire." Shippo yells as he burns some of the demons. "There's way too many of them." Miroku smacks the demons with his staff. Kagome runs into the weaponry in the castle, and finds a bow and a quiver of arrows. "It's been a while since I've used these." She said to herself getting ready. Just when she was about to leave, she finds the Tetsusaiga hanging on the wall. "Inuyasha will need this." She added. She grabs and heads to the battlefield.

Inuyasha keeps on slashing on demons. "When will this end?" He asks. A row of fire comes into view. "Totosai." He said as Totosai lands in front. "I'll help the others hold them off. You must kill Naraku." Inuyasha nods and runs off. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cries out his name. Inuyasha turns and finds her. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He asks as she comes to him. "Here, you're going to have to use this." She answers giving the Tetsusaiga. "Your father wanted you to know that its purpose is to protect the ones you care." She explains As she continues on shooting sacred arrows at the demons. "Just be careful okay." Inuyasha said as he runs off after Naraku. "Father, I'm so sorry for how stupid I was." He said. He smells in the air, "You're dead Naraku." He said as he follows the foul stench.

Naraku is up on the roof of the castle. "I just hope he doesn't find me up here." Naraku panting. "Sorry, Naraku. You're easier than I though to find you up here." Inuyasha said coming through the smoke of the fire. "Inuyasha, you must have mercy." Naraku panics. "You don't deserve to live." Inuyasha growls at him. "It's the demons. It was their idea." Naraku said to him. "Why should I believe you? Everything you did to me was to take over my family's kingdom. I'm not going to hesitate to kill you for what you did." Inuyasha ash he pulls out Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Inuyasha is shocked. "That rusty old sword? Ha. Not alone to kill a fly." Naraku mocks of the sword. Inuyasha growls, "Naraku, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Inuyasha warns as the sword turns into a dog fang. "As you can see. The Tetsusaiga is the sword that can kill 100 demons in a swing. And it's to protect the ones I care about." Inuyasha informs him. Naraku pulls out a dagger, without Inuyasha realizing it. "Well, Inuyasha, if your theory is right, then you should've thought sooner." Naraku said as he throws the dagger below him. Inuyasha runs over to the edge. "Ahhh!" Kagome screams. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he turns and attacks Naraku. "How dare you! I'll kill you Naraku. Along with the rest of your disgusting demons." Inuyasha. He rises the sword and swings over his head killing Naraku and his demon. Inuyasha sheathes his sword, and runs down to Kagome.


	19. The Right King

**CHAPTER 19: THE RIGHT KING**

Rain comes in and puts out the fires. Kagome is in pain, deeply. The dagger stabbed her in the heart. Inuyasha comes to her. "Kagome, no. Wake up." He cries, as his friends come to him. "Inu…yasha…" She whispers. She was weak. "Kagome I'm so sorry for no protecting you." Kagome raises a hand on his face as he lays her on his lap. "No, don't be. You did what you had to do to defeat Naraku." She said as her eyes became heavy. "Kagome, please. Don't leave me. Please." He pleads. Kagome's smile disappears as she took on last breath. Totosai comes up to Inuyasha. "No it wasn't supposed to happen like this." Inuyasha weeps while he's holding Kagome his arms. "Inuyasha, there's a way to save her." Totosai said. Inuyasha looks up to him. "Come with me." Inuyasha picks up Kagome bridal style, and follows Totosai in the weaponry room. Totosai comes to the far back of the room, and takes a sword off the wall and gives Inuyasha it. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks. "This is Tenseiga. This sword can save 100 lives in a sweep." Totosai explaining the sword to Inuyasha. "Okay…" Inuyasha said confused in the process. "You can use Tenseiga's power to bring back Kagome." Totosai added. Inuyasha asks, "Are you sure about this Totosai?" Will it really work?" Totosai nods. Inuyasha puts Kagome down on the floor. He then takes Tenseiga out of its sheath. He points the sword toward Kagome. It begins to pulse. Inuyasha is able to see the messengers from the underworld. He destroys them.

A glow surrounds Kagome, as Inuyasha sheathes Tenseiga. Kagome moans, opening her eyes. "Inuyasha…?" she asks as she tries to get up. Inuyasha drops the sword and holds her in his arms. "Kagome. I've almost lost you." He said. "But I died didn't I?" She asks him looking into his eyes. "Yes, but I brought you back with the Tenseiga." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome wraps around him. "It's my fault for not realizing the dagger was coming at me." She said to him. Inuyasha lifts her chin up. "I should've let that happened to you, Kagome." He said as he helps her up. "Ahem." A voice said. "I'm here to let you know that everyone is waiting." Totosai said. Inuyasha and Kagome nods as they leave the room.

Wing At the thrown room, Miroku is happy, "Since Naraku is dead, my curse is lifted." He said showing his bare right hand. "And my family can now rest in peace too." Sango said as she lays on Miroku's shoulder. Everyone is happy about Naraku being defeated by Inuyasha. "Now we can live in peace as well." Shippo added.

As they enter the thrown room, Izayoi, Myoga, and the rest of the crew were sitting down on their knees bowing to Inuyasha and Kagome. "It is time, Inuyasha. To claim what is rightfully yours." Totosai said as he gets into the same position as everyone is in. Inuyasha walks proudly on the red aisle to the thrown with Kagome right by his side. As he sits down, he sees that the Western Lands are restored to its former glory beauty. Kagome sits right by him. Inuyasha then stands and take Kagome's hand into his. They come outside to view the lands the way it's supposed to be. All the demons, humans that are loyal to him cheer for him. Kagome lays her head on his shoulder, "You'll be a great king like your father, Inuyasha." She compliments his proudness. Inuyasha smiles down to her, "and you'll be my great queen watching the lands with me." He picks up her chin and kiss passionately for their new life to be the king and queen of the Western Lands.

THE END


End file.
